Increasingly in modern day technology, especially in the technology employing beams of light for the transmission of data, or other communications, fiber optics are being employed. Since the fiber optic element, itself, is generally relatively fragile, in order to employ it, one or more such fiber optic elements are held together in a bundle and the bundle is inserted into a protective tube, such as a polyethylene jacket.
The fiber optic elements, however, cannot be merely allowed to remain loose in a jacket of the type referred to. If such were to be the case, then almost any kind of mechanical shock or bending could result in damage to or breakage of the fiber optic element. In view of the substantial length of many of these presently used fiber optic data transmission cables, replacement or repair of the fiber optic elements would be both difficult and expensive.
Accordingly, means must be provided for cushioning of the fiber optic elements within the jacket in which such elements are carried from one point to another.
In providing lubrication for or cushioning of the fiber optic elements which are carried in a jacket or sheath, care must be taken to assure that the optical qualities of the fiber optic elements are not diminished. Thus, in formulating a lubricant or cushioning agent for use with fiber optic elements carried in a sheath, the formulation must provide, not only, the necessary lubrication or cushioning, but must also not deleteriously affect the optical qualities of the element.
The known water and weather resistant petroleum based compositions combine various oils and additives to increase the lubricating quality and durability of the lubricant.
GB patent 1399350 to Foord et al describes water blocking composition consisting essentially of a liquid petroleum based oil with dispersion of a solid gellant. The gellant may be bentonite clay or sub-micron particle size silica. The composition is used as a water blocking composition for cables.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/052121 filed May 18, 1987 and 06/768,060 filed Aug. 22, 1985 , both now abandoned to Randisi discloses a fiber optic lubricating composition for use with optical fiber elements. The composition includes as a major component a lubricating fluid such as a natural or synthetic hydrocarbon petroleum distillate, an oily, polybutene, a silicone dioxide thickener, such as a fumed silica. The composition may contain a polytetrafluoroethylene and various additives such as coloring agents.
While the known water resistant lubricating compositions posess some unique features they are expensive and not completely suitable for many potential applications.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved lubricating compositions which are water resistant and have wide service temperature range, high shear and oxidation stability, low toxity, and a novel method for making compositions.